


Chan's Birthday Adventure

by blessedbychan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, birthday fic, happy birthday chan, mention of jypnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedbychan/pseuds/blessedbychan
Summary: Chan birthday adventure made by yours trully.
Kudos: 7





	Chan's Birthday Adventure

Chan never though his birthday was a very special day. He only thought is as a normal day except that he got birthday wishes from everyone, his family, his other family which are stray kids, his friends, and importantly his fans, stays. That all that he expected. But this year seems different.

Chan woke up in the morning, a bit weirded out since usually the kids will celebrate his birthday right when the clock strikes twelve, but last night was nothing, but he didn’t expect anything. _The kids must be tired._ He thought. He then checks his phone, but sadly not many notifications came in. Only from twitter, where the staff schedule the birthday wish tweet. Oh, and also tweets from fans, everyone wishes him happy birthday and hoping him to have some rest and spend the day well. Other than that, he only got messages from work. Nothing else.

 _“It’s quite today, I wonder what the kids are up to”_ Chan finally rise up only to realize that the dorm was indeed deserted, he was left alone. He felt a bit disappointed; how could the boys leave him alone. With a heavy heart he took his towel and take a bath. Once finished, he stood in front of his wardrobe, there, a cute squirrel shaped sticky note attached on the door.

_Hyung, since today is a special, please wear other than black, I beg you,, oh! And don’t forget to eat before coming to the place where our magic happens! *winks*_

_“What are the kids planning now?”_ Chan smiled a bit; they didn’t forget after all! He went to the kitchen, only to see some food that maybe Felix cooked. There, another cute pink sticky note was attached, written by yours truly, Felix. How did he know? Because the one who writes it wrote in English.

_Hey mate, today is your special day! Hope you didn’t feel sad when you didn’t saw us in the dorm :D! anyways, I cooked your fav food! And plus, if you checked the microwave, there’s a bunch of chocolate cookies for you! (p/s I hid it cuz the others keep stealing it) Now, GO! To the place that the quokka mention!_

Chan smiled, happily eating the food that Felix prepared. At first, Chan was a bit hesitant on who wrote the first note, but now with Felix note, he exactly knows who. After done eating, he washes his own dishes and opened the microwave seeing a cute small bag filled with chocolate chip cookies aroma. He giggled a bit and walked to the living room, picking up his laptop, wears his black hoodie and he went out, locking the door beforehand and went straight to JYP building.

As he arrived, the staffs wish him his birthday, he happily says thanks and entered the lift, scrolling social medias while waiting for it to arrive at his desired floor. Once arrived he put his phone into his back pocket and turn right. He stood in front of 3racha studio.

‘ _The place where their magic happens_ ’ Chan smiled, and opened the door, expecting one of the boys to be there, but to his surprise, no one was there again. He looks around again but still nothing. He sat down in front of the big computer with a big sigh. Did he come to the wrong place? He thought carefully where other place should it be, but after thinking a lot, nothing came up. Chan almost gave up and switch on the desktop. There a big visual sticky not in green appeared.

_HAHAHAHAHAHA HI HYUNG!!! You must be so disappointed when you found no one in the studio! HAHAHAHAHA! I bet you almost cried :D ,, jkjkjkjkjkjk, I love you so much to tease you on your special day, oh this note gonna be a bit long cuz jilix ( jisung & felix) forgot to include their wishes on their note!_

_But, let me wish you first! Chan hyung! Happy birthday! You’re one of the best hyung that I would ever have! Thank you for always taking care of me and help me doing music! I love you so much and I won’t trade you for another! Oh, and I almost forgot, this is binnie._

_Urgh, Bin-hyung wrote too much, now I only have small space to write T_T anyway hyung!!! You’re one and only Han Jisung here!! Happy Birthday!! Thank you for always be by my side in my darkest hour! Thank you also for taking care of me even though I am loud! I love you so much hyung!_

_HEY CHAN! IT’S ME FELIX!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO! THANK YOU FOR BEING THE OLDER BROTHER THAT I DIDN’T EXPECT TO GET WHEN I CAME HERE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I COULD EVEN TELL THE WHOLE WORLD ABOUT IT! I WOULDN’T TRADE YOU FOR ANOTHER ALSO! ILYSM!_

_Okay, done with the wishes, I bet you’re gonna stay here to do some work. But no! we won’t let you! If you didn’t realize we took the hard disk from you, and if you looking for the files in this computer, don’t bother, we locked all the files :D. sidenote, please come to the place where all of us reunited for the first time._

Chan smiled warmly reading the notes, when he read Changbin last note, he frantically reaches out his laptop and realize, the hard disk that always attached there was gone, no wonder the laptop feels a bit light today. He laughed out loud. _Aish, these kids_ , Chan smiled again. Now where would be the place that they reunited for the first time? Could it be? Chan quickly got up and ran to their old practice room, he barged in, startling the new trainees that was dance practicing.

 _“Oh, sorry guys”_ Chan let out a sheepish smile. The trainees all greeted him except for one. This confuses him. He come closer to the trainee.

 _“Hey, are you okay?”_ The trainee was bit shocked seeing Chan stood near to him.

 _“Urm, y-y-yes sunbaenim”_ The trainee shyly said. But somehow, it didn’t convince Chan. Chan hold the boy hands and bring him to a secluded corner.

 _“Hey, are you really okay?”_ Chan examined the trainee face; the trainee was a bit sweaty and shaking.

 _“Is the evaluation today, hm?”_ Chan continue to ask since the boys seems so nervous. The boys look down and mumbled something.

 _“Hey hey,, you can tell me anything okay?”_ Chan reassured the boy and the boy nod before looking at his face.

 _“I’m so nervous today, the other seems to do very well, while, i-i don’t. I am doing something wrong? Why doesn’t things go the way I want? Am I failure?”_ The trainee starts to ramble, tears starts to appear.

 _“Oh boy”_ Chan hugged the boy, patting on his back.

 _“Hey, listen here, you’re not a failure, you’re not doing something wrong, you just doing things on your own pace, don’t compare yourself with others okay? Remember this, even when you thought things don’t go the way you want, believe me, one day, all of this will make sense, I promise”_ Chan smiled and wipes the tears that almost fall down.

 _“Now smile okay? I know you can do it! Good luck!”_ The boy smiled and gave him a bright smile.

 _“Thank you Chan sunbaenim”_ The boy bowed.

 _“Oh please, call me Chan hyung”_ Chan smiled shyly. A bit embarrassed to be called a senior.

 _“Okay hyung, oh and here notes from Minho sunbae, Hyunjin sunbae and Jeongin sunbae”_ The boy passes him some notes and ran off with the others.

_Hi hyung! Bet you met the kid already! He’s one of the trainees that I and jinnie helped with! Hey, remember when we get reunited after got the e word? We danced to hellevator to check if we remembered our position and I playfully danced to it! And brings you to smile! Channie, your smile is beautiful! I really hope we can see it more today! Happy Birthday Channie, and thank you for accepting me as the main dancer!_

_Hyung hyung hyung! Jinnie here! And I wanted to wish you Happy Birthday!! Thank you for always be there for me! Thank you for always be patience with my dramatic ass! Thank you also for always be the meditator between me and sungie during trainee days! I love you and always remember that we are always by your side!_

_Channie hyung! Innie is here! Hyung, did you comfort the kid that gave you this? Hehehe, if you remember, I was like that too, but thanks to you hyung, I was be able to get through it. Hyung, you’re like knight in shining armour to me, you always save me when I was about to go down, thank you for always there to catch me, I love you hyung. Oh, and happy birthday! You’re old :)_

_Anyway, hyung, we might gonna make you run some errands for us. I hope it is okay! Anyway, you should head to the place we got picnic as a whole together!_

Chan feels warm inside of his chest. He was very happy from the wishes, maybe he needs this after all, he was so focused in his works these days and forget to ask each and one of them how are they doing. He felt a bit guilty but then he shrugged the feeling off. Picnic ey? Where? Chan thought hard, only then, he remembered, Han river, where they have picnic together as a team after their debut.

Chan head out of the building, took a cab to the mentioned river. Once arrived he look around, it was vast but he still remembers the specific place they went on a picnic. There, stood on of their manager. Chan laughed and giddily ran to him.

 _“Hyung!”_ He shouted, his manager smiled at him and opened his arms. Chan happily engulf himself into the warmness of the hug.

 _“Happy Birthday Chan-ah”_ The manager gave Chan head pats. Chan looked up to him and thanks him.

 _“So, where’s my note?”_ Chan eagerly asked putting both of his palm out.

 _“No note, but Seungmin said and I quote the dumbasses forgot to buy cake for Chan hyung, so please make him take his own cake. So off you go to the bakery there”_ The manager pointed at a bakery near the river. Chan laughed it off and happily walk to the bakery. He arrived there, and before he could say anything, one of the workers gave him a box of cake with a sticky note attached to it.

_Hyung!! Sorry for making you ran an errand for us! The others forgot about the cake! Can you believe this? What’s a birthday without a birthday cake! But happy birthday anyway! Oh and remember when we went picnic, jinnie stained his jacket? It took me so much time to get rid of it while he was sulking at the corner in the dorms. But you helped me, you helped me clean it and coax hyunjin to stop sulking. Thank you so much hyung! What would I do without you! Anyway, I guess its evening when you’re here! So head to the place where we were announced to finally become a whole and to be known to the whole world._

You probably would tape his mouth, Chan thought and laughed merrily. A place where we announced to become a whole and known to the world? Where? Ah this one is a bit difficult but Chan decided to ride a cab anyway. He thought some more. Announce? Whole? As in all together? Suddenly realization hits him. The place where JYP announce that they will debut all together! Chan quickly ask the driver to head where he remembers.

Chan arrived to the place. It was a bit silent and it sends Chan creeps, slowly, with the cake in hand, he entered the studio.

 _“HAPPY BIRTHDAY BANG CHAN!!”_ A loud voice startled him; he almost dropped the cake. Suddenly all the light switched on and there, on the stage, stood everyone, including his family, members and all the jypnation. He was too stunned, he couldn’t move. He felt tears run down his cheeks.

 _“Hyungie, don’t cry”_ The members ran down to him and gave him group hugs. He smiles and couldn’t be happier. Their manager took the cake and the kids guide him to centre of the stage, put a crown of his head and everyone sang him a birthday song.

 _“Hyung! Make a wish!”_ Jisung said from behind. Chan clasped his hand together and closed his eyes.

 _I wish that everyone always stays by my side and be happy_. He opened his eyes and blowed the candle. Everyone cheered happily and wishes him again.

* * *

Aftermath:-

 _“Hyung, why did you wear black? I told you not to!”_ Jisung whined.

 _“Well, I wore a white t-shirt inside tho”_ Chan smirked.

 _“So, who’s the one planned all this?”_ Changbin smiled at his question. He rised his eyebrows.

_“Well, what do you know, Minho hyung can be sweet sometimes”_

_“YAH SEO CHANGBIN”_ Minho face was beet red.

Let just later that night, Chan got himself the best gift and a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot! This was on the whim! But specially written for our dearest leader! Bang Chan! Happy birthday best leader!


End file.
